La véritable histoire de Poudlard
by natiwan
Summary: Je m'appelle Myrddin, et vous ne me connaissez pas, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté d'entrer dans l'histoire pourtant… Mais vous devez connaître Helga, Rowena, Godric et Salazar j'imagine...  Si la véritable histoire de Poudlard vous intéresse...
1. La Chambre Des Secrets

Fonder une école n'était décidément pas de tout repos. Myrddin était exténué. Nom de lui, ce que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui pouvaient être indisciplinés! Allongé de tout son long, fixant de ses yeux sombres le plafond blanchi à la chaux, il se permit un soupir. La journée avait été longue, trop longue pour ses vieux os d'Enchanteur barbu. Il se serait d'ailleurs bien passé de cette barbe disgracieuse mais un oracle sérieux lui avait soutenu qu'elle servirait sa postérité, alors bon, à quoi bon lutter contre l'avenir? Déjà qu'il n'était pas sûr de survivre au présent avec ces quatre boulets! Qu'allait-il pouvoir bien écrire sur ce foutu bout de parchemin?

Tout avait commencé au petit déjeuner. Alors que ses yeux à lui peinaient encore à faire le point, ses quatre assistants avaient déjà la langue bien pendue. Helga riait bruyamment à sa gauche, sans aucune élégance soit dit en passant, faisant naître une douce migraine entre ses deux vénérables oreilles. Rowena, à sa droite, s'était jetée sur ses oeufs, comme tous les matins, et dévorait ceux-ci sans aucune tenue. Mais le pire, c'était les deux jeunes hommes en face. Salazar, qui n'avait jamais été du matin, avalait sa tasse d'hypocras en grimaçant, espérant sans doute, comme chaque jour, que ce petit vin épicé lui apporterait l'énergie nécessaire pour son éveil. S'il avait connu le café, nul doute que le sale caractère de Salazar Serpentard ne serait pas devenu proverbial. Enfin, Godric, à côté de Salazar, était très occupé à lâcher une sorte de chenille repoussante dans le plat en terre de son voisin hagard.

Nul doute que ces quatre là étaient brillants, sinon pourquoi les aurait-il choisis? Hélas, des lois étranges régissaient leurs interactions. Pris à part, chacun avait des qualités et des dons exceptionnels, leur ayant fait un nom dans tout le pays, et, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore, dans l'histoire. Mais une fois réunis, une loi étrange annulait ces dons pour créer une seule entité à quatre têtes, monstrueuse et surtout dévastatrice.

C'est ainsi qu'Helga, la gentillesse, la douceur incarnée, celle qui était renommée par delà les mers pour ses bons conseils, sa bienveillante écoute, celle qui était à l'origine d'une théorie tout à fait innovante sur l'interprétation des rêves, celle enfin pour laquelle les comportements humains étaient un reflet d'une mécanique huilée, à la fois unique et universelle, ne pouvait se retenir de sauter à la gorge de sa meilleure amie, Rowena Serdaigle, lorsque cette dernière osait lorgner du côté de Godric ou, pire encore, se permettait une remarque sur sa tenue vestimentaire.

Rowena, qui personnifiait l'intelligence, dont les raisonnements sans failles faisait trembler les grands stratèges du monde, dont la perception de tout et de toute chose était si juste enfin, qu'elle paraissait parfois extralucide, Rowena devenait soudain d'une stupidité rare si par malheur Salazar la regardait, pire, si la robe de son cheval ne s'accordait pas parfaitement avec la boucle de ses souliers ou encore son foulard du jour.

Salazar, le plus rusé de tous, fin manipulateur et sachant toujours où était son avantage, lui qui voyait toujours plusieurs coups en avance, qui réfléchissait avant chaque acte, qui enfin était d'une sagesse rare, perdait tous ses moyens face à un morceau de pâte d'amande. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu bien des ennuis. Farceur dans l'âme mais pas aventureux pour deux sous, il perdait toute commune mesure s'il s'agissait de faire une blague à un de ses amis, surtout si le pari engageait un quelconque morceau de sa sucrerie adorée. En revanche, la vue du moindre insecte lui révulsait l'estomac et il vomissait couramment entre deux chaudrons, ne supportant pas les ingrédients utiles à la potion en cours.

Godric enfin, le courageux, celui qui défendait toujours plus faible que lui, qui combattait l'injustice en tout lieu, qui n'avait pas honte de ses opinions, qui était pur et droit, Godric devenait sournois et colérique si par malheur on osait se moquer de son auguste personne. Lui qui avait combattu des trolls hargneux, des dragons redoutables, d'invincibles sorciers maléfiques, cachait en effet un lourd secret : il tremblait de peur devant la moindre poule, le moindre poulet ou coq, enfin devant le moindre représentant de la famille des gallinacés.

Tout cela paraîtrait très léger si chaque faiblesse, chaque défaut, restait dans l'ombre de bonnes manières dûment respectées favorisant ainsi une vie de groupe saine et décomplexée. Mais non, et Myrddin aurait tout donné pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, ils avaient le don d'attiser chacun à leur manière les défauts des autres, soufflant sur les braises, ravivant le feu, l'entretenant sans vergogne chaque jour. Et ça les faisait rire. Qu'ils soient maudits. Ainsi Rowena ne retenait aucun commentaire acide et superficiel, chaussures trop jaunes, boucle trop pâle, foulard trop vif, et autres banalités à l'encontre d'Helga qui s'étouffait de rage. Helga, par pure vengeance, défiait dès que possible Salazar, lui promettant des montagnes de massepains, des mers de calissons, des océans de petits fruits en pâtes d'amande pour toute blague orchestrée à l'encontre de Rowena, qui, de mauvaise humeur, renvoyait celui-ci vers Godric dans l'espoir de donner une leçon à son amie.

On pouvait résumé la situation en un mot : chaotique. Il leur avait fallu une seule journée pour mettre le château, tout juste inauguré, sens dessus dessous.

Pour l'instant donc, ils déjeunaient, bruyamment et sans aucune tenue comme il a déjà été dit :

-Allez Sal', ne fait pas cette tête! gloussa Rowena en battant des cils

-Prends exemple sur Godric qui est toujours de bonne humeur le matin, renchérit Helga.

Myrddin ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette remarque idiote. Vraiment, il aurait mieux fait d'écouter cet oracle jusqu'au bout et de tout construire tout seul. Il lui avait assuré que l'école qu'ils venaient de créer cacherait en son sein un vil reptile, tel un ver dans une pomme sucrée, par la faute des quatre apprentis qu'il abritait. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que pouvait cacher la métaphore en question. Le serpent représentait sans doute la tentation ou le vice, tous deux n'ayant rien à faire dans une école. C'était trop vague, il n'avait pas eu envie de jouer aux devinettes.

-Allez Sal', continua Godric, même tes oeufs te regardent!

A ces mots, particulièrement vides de sens, le jeune Serpentard ouvrit péniblement l'oeil gauche, louchant d'un oeil (il fallait le faire!) vers son plat en terre posé devant lui. C'est alors que s'enclencha ce qui allait être la pire journée de l'histoire de Poudlard, du moins du point de vue de son premier directeur.

-! hurla le jeune homme, terrifié par l'immonde mille-pattes trônant entre les deux yeux de ses oeufs au plat du matin.

Se levant d'un bond, il n'eut que le temps d'atteindre les toilettes les plus proches avant de les baptiser à l'hypocras, gâchis suprême.

Et les trois autres qui se tortillaient, mort de rire. Quelle bande de cornichons! Conscient de son autorité inexistante sur ses petits monstres, le directeur se leva, leur lança un sourire hypocrite et prit la fuite, lâchement. Une fois de nouveau dans son bureau, au calme, il chercha le moyen d'apaiser sa colère. Après trois cent tours autour de son propre bureau, qu'il avait fort opportunément conçu circulaire, il décida de lancer un sort sur les murs pour coller un bon rhume éternel à tous les futurs directeurs de l'école. Avec un peu de chance ça ouaterait un peu les bruits des étudiants. Il se mit donc à débiter, en latin et en lui-même (il maîtrisait parfaitement les sortilèges informulés) : « _caput schola intempestus agrumae_ heu…_rhumae_ pardon! »

Trop tard, le mouvement complexe de baguette avait été effectué correctement, ce serait donc _agrumae. _Amen. Ainsi naquit la tendance citronivore obsessionnelle de tous les prochains directeurs de Poudlard, inconscients du drame insectoïde ayant provoqué la malédiction funeste qui se tapira des millénaires dans le bureau directorial. Mais Myrddin n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

En effet, un étage au dessus, un jeune homme ruminait sa vengeance. Salazar fouillait activement dans la grosse malle de Godric, à la recherche de son bien le plus précieux, son meilleur ami, son compagnon de toujours : son crapaud Grevor. Soudain, un sourire machiavélique éclaira ses traits et il retira sa main de la malle, brandissant dans son poing, tel un vif d'or précoce (il n'avait pas encore était inventé), un gros crapaud gluant et pustuleux, l'oeil maussade. Myrddin n'avait pas vu la scène en question, trop occupé à inventer une recette potable de tarte au citron meringué, mais il imaginait très bien ce jeune idiot content de lui-même et brandissant bêtement le pauvre animal dans les airs. Pathétique. Vraiment.

Le directeur fut par contre témoin de ce qui se trama un peu plus tard. Accoudé à la fenêtre de son majestueux bureau, il vit le jeune inconscient se glisser dans les poulaillers du parc, regardant de tous les côtés, épiant à gauche, louchant à droite, certainement dans le vain espoir de passer inaperçu. On aurait dit un hypogriffe dans un magasin de boule de cristal! Myrddin se permit un sourire à ce souvenir, puis, repensant à la suite, redevint bougon. Des petits incapables!

Salazar entra, puis ressortit à peine cinq minutes après, intrigant encore plus son observateur secret. Le vénérable sorcier avait alors pressenti qu'un coup foireux se tramait sous sa barbe, il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison. Retournant à ses occupations mystérieuse de plus grand sorcier de l'époque (ranger ses chaussettes et trouver des réparties absurdes pour toute les situations possibles et imaginables), il n'y pensa plus du tout pendant quelques heures.

Alors qu'il riait seul en concoctant une histoire à dormir debout au sujet d'une cicatrice en forme du plan du réseau forestier de la campagne avoisinante qu'il aurait sur le genou gauche, il s'immobilisa soudain en entendant la « douce » voix d'un de ses petits protégés passer sous la porte massive de son bureau.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI?

Godric paraissait vraiment choqué, outré, furieux, sans mention inutile. On distinguait autour le jacassement désagréable des deux représentantes femelles de ses disciples, comme un nuage agaçant autour des cris des deux mâles qui déchiraient la toile de l'atmosphère sonore.

-Avoues que tu l'avais bien cherché quand même! railla cet idiot de Salazar, une étincelle de triomphe dans la voix.

Myrddin se prit à imaginer un sortilège ayant le pouvoir de changer toute la pâte d'amande de l'univers en mille-pattes. Extase.

-Non mais tu te rends compte que tu as certainement dû le traumatiser?

Traumatiser qui? Un pli soucieux barra un peu plus, si c'était possible, le front du directeur. Qui ces deux là avaient-ils bien pu entraîner dans leurs histoires? Pourvu qu'il ne doive pas ENCORE les défendre face à une horde de sorciers ou de Moldus mécontents… Pourtant il s'était toujours gardé de faire des enfants, justement pour éviter ce genre de problèmes désagréables, il payait sans doute pour quelque chose avec ces quatre là. Voilà : ce devait être le purgatoire. Mais comment était-il mort au fait?

Toujours à ses réflexions d'outre-tombe, Myrddin ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que les voix avaient disparu. Avisant brusquement ce fait pour le moins agréable, son sourire de soulagement se transforma rapidement en une grimace anxieuse ; vite, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se tramait dans ce maudit château, aussi neuf soit-il! Ainsi, il se dirigea vers la porte, bien déterminé à tirer tout cela au clair.

Il retrouva les quatre boulets à l'extérieur, les voix sortaient du poulailler du château, comme par hasard.

- !

Il ne savait pas que Godric pouvait chanter si haut. Intéressant pour la future chorale de l'école, cette voix de castra.

-Grevor! Mon petit, viens ici! Grevor s'il te plait, ne reste pas là! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle te regarde!

Une grosse poule noire louchait en effet d'un air malveillant vers le gros oeuf que Grevor semblait couver, à la grande horreur de Godric qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre tout en louchant vers l'entrée du poulailler, prêt à sonner la retraite à chaque instant. Ce grand couillon tremblait en tentant d'attirer son gros crapaud placide, lui promettant monts et merveilles s'il daignait sortir d'ici. Il n'aurait approché Grevor, et donc la poule, sous aucun prétexte : il y a des limites à l'amour qu'un être humain peut éprouver pour un crapaud.

Cette scène s'étira longuement, bien trop longuement si on voulait l'avis de Myrddin. Et les quatre autres qui se tenaient les côtes en se roulant par terre, secoués d'un rire hystérique. Il pensa un instant à les faire peindre. Gravant à jamais dans la mémoire collective cette image pitoyable de ceux qui deviendraient les quatre vénérables fondateurs de Poudlard. Bon sang, s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il savait (ce qui serait assez étrange il devait bien le reconnaître), il penserait qu'il y avait vraiment erreur sur la marchandise!

L'homme à la barbe fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par un soudain retour du silence.

-Mais…qu'est ce que c'est que ça? demanda bêtement Rowena en montrant du doigt l'oeuf dépassant de sous le crapaud du jour.

-C'est bizarre… ajouta aussitôt Helga, avec une extrême acuité.

Ayant un peu honte de se moquer intérieurement de ses meilleurs étudiants, Myrddin décida d'approcher un peu pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'oeuf en question. Ce fut à ce moment précis que l'oeuf se fendit et que, sous les yeux agrandis de stupeurs des cinq spectateurs, un serpent minuscule en sortit et avala en une seule fois le pauvre Grevor.

-Par les couilles de Myrddin! lâcha alors Godric, trop secoué pour avoir honte de penser à cette partie de l'anatomie de son mentor.

-Mon garçon, un peu de tenue… répliqua aussitôt le mentor en question, rouge comme un coucher de soleil.

-Heu…c'est quoi CA? demanda alors fort à propos Helga, préférant ignorer la remarque de Rowena sur son bustier qui s'accorderait fort peu avec le teint du directeur.

Ce fut ce moment critique que choisit Salazar pour commencer à émettre une série de sifflements désagréables. Au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla durer une éternité tant leurs oreilles n'appréciaient pas, il se tourna vers eux et déclara :

-C'est un basilic.

Salazar était vert. Vraiment vert. Un peu comme face à un insecte. Il ajouta alors, dans une grande maîtrise de l'art dramatique :

-Nous avons un problème.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire mon garçon! Que va-t-on faire de cette créature? C'est une école ici, pas un refuge pour créatures magiques passablement terrifiantes!

Myrddin ne connaissait pas Hagrid.

Une discussion chaotique et bouillonnante débuta alors, chacun y allant de sa petite idée. Les mots fusaient, les insultes aussi. On ne voyait qu'un tas humain gesticulant et bruyant, entouré de postillons d'agacement. Inutile de préciser que ce n'était pas joli-joli. Après trois heures de ce traitement, il se turent tous, épuisés. Godric en avait presque oublié la poule maléfique. Alors que ce dernier l'entrevoyait soudain, se souvenant brusquement du lieu où ils se trouvaient, la réponse s'imposa sous la forme de la voix de Salazar :

-Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire quand on veut se débarrasser d'un nuisible : les toilettes. J'ai toujours appliqué cette technique et aucune araignée n'est revenue…

Est-ce qu'un instant ils furent d'humeur à réfléchir ou était-ce la fatigue qui leur dicta fort opportunément la voie de la raison? Myrddin ne le sut jamais vraiment. Toujours fut-il qu'ils pesèrent chacun le pour et le contre, miraculeusement. La voix de l'unanimité se fit alors entendre.

Salazar fut chargé d'attirer le reptile de sa douce voix, et ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le château, suivis par l'infâme créature.

Une fois tous solennellement installés dans les toilettes neufs, Salazar lâcha fort pompeusement le reptile dans la cuvette et balança un saut d'eau à sa suite. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Mais bien sûr, quand une journée commence aussi mal, ce n'est pas pour terminer aussi facilement dans la cuvette des toilettes. Myrddin songeait déjà à inventer la retraite anticipée quand un sifflement désagréable se fit entendre, provenant visiblement du sol.

-Quoi encore! s'exclame Rowena, à bout de nerfs.

-Il est toujours là, lâcha Salazar, laconique.

Myrddin pouvait revoir ces quatre idiots accroupis, l'oreille collée aux dalles, il n'aurait pu dire lequel était le plus ridicule.

-Mes enfants, qu'entendez-vous? demanda-t-il, endossant parfaitement le rôle du grand-père gâteau tout en ricanant sous cape.

N'obtenant pas de réponse immédiate il se tourna résolument vers le seul fourchelang de l'assemblée.

-Il dit qu'il y a une superbe cavité sous le château, et qu'il va s'y installer…

-Diantre! gronda Godric

-Et bien je pense qu'il faut que nous y allions mon garçon, nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette créature en liberté dans une école!

-Ca mettrai un peu de piment, si vous voulez mon avis, dit alors très sérieusement Helga, qui avait du mal avec les jeunes.

Le vieux sorcier lui lança son regard le plus noir et ouvrit un souterrain derrière un lavabo afin qu'ils puissent descendre dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Tous s'y engouffrèrent à sa suite, tel des canetons derrière leur mère à plumes. Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste grotte, faiblement éclairée par on ne savait quel étrange phénomène.

Débuta alors un de ces jeux absurdes dont les quatre chenapans avaient le secret. Les sorts fusaient de toute part, une statue barbue par là, un troisième pilier par ci, une vraie cacophonie architecturale. Quand la grotte fut finalement transformée en une vaste pièce décorée de colonnades prétentieuses et autres statues grandiloquentes, Myrddin n'y tint plus :

-ASSEZ! rugit-il, et sa volonté fut faite.

Tous se figèrent, une expression légèrement fautive sur leurs visages poupins.

Salazar avisa alors le reptile et l'entraîna vers ce qui semblait être la bouche d'un sorcier de roche… lequel de ces cornichons en était l'auteur? Il ne saurait le dire, ils étaient tous les quatre assez mégalo pour y avoir songé. Une fois le reptile correctement installé, Myrddin conjura une gigantesque porte de pierre, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à ne pas laisser son empreinte dans cette salle. Après tout, les générations futures y accorderaient peut-être de l'importance. Myrddin avait conscience qu'il devait soigner son image, sinon pour sûr cette foutue barbe aurait depuis longtemps déserté son magnifique visage.

Le grand sorcier entama alors une litanie en grec ancien (mais moins ancien pour lui que pour nous quand on y pense), les quatre autres, voyant où il voulait en venir, joignirent leurs efforts aux siens. Bientôt, la porte sembla briller d'un éclat d'or intense. Elle aurait pu s'éclairer comme un néon mais ils n'avaient pas encore été inventés, on a les références qu'on peut.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à sceller la porte, un volontaire? demanda le barbu.

-Salazar devrait le faire, dit alors Godric, conscient que son ami n'aimait pas trop être au centre de l'attention et heureux de pouvoir venger la mort atroce de son cher Grevor.

Le jeune sorcier en question fronça les sourcils puis se résolut à faire un pas en avant, trébuchant au passage sur un petit cailloux traitre, au grand amusement des trois autres. C'était bien le moment de rire!

-Vas-y mon garçon, scelle la porte avec une phrase quelconque, j'irais la noter dans les archives toutes neuves de Poudlard dès que cette histoire sera terminée.

Myrddin souffla d'indignation en se remémorant la scène qui suivit. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste faire les choses simplement ceux-là? Il revit le jeune Salazar s'approcher encore de sa magnifique porte ouvragée, oui magnifique, vraiment, et se mettre à siffler comme un idiot…

Le temps que Myrddin comprenne qu'il avait été stupide de sa part de graver un magnifique serpent sur son oeuvre, le sort était scellé, et la porte avec. Espèce d'idiot! Comment allait-il pouvoir consigner ça sur son parchemin tout neuf maintenant?

Voilà le problème qui occupait le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps depuis bientôt quatre heures…

Devant le parchemin en question, Myrddin soupira d'un air las… Vraiment, une terrible journée… Il avait beau retourner les événements dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à narrer son impuissance dans les archives destinées aux prochains directeur de sa bientôt prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Ce serait vraiment un mauvais coup en terme de marketing.

Finalement, à bout de nerfs et de patience, maudissant les quatre troublions sous sa protection, il se lança dans un récit bancal à base de sorcier maléfique, voilà pour cet idiot de Salazar, de racisme et d'épuration. Voilà, c'était parfait! Un des fondateurs avait caché une chambre secrète abritant un monstre capable de croquer tous les élèves issues de familles non-sorcière sur ordre de son descendant. Il était couvert devant l'histoire, son nom ne figurait nulle-part. Avec un sourire machiavélique, le vieux sorcier se permit un gloussement :

- Tu as sifflé une fois de trop mon garçon, et moi je viens de te siffler ta belle postérité sous le nez!

Que la vengeance était bonne. Extase.

La légende de la Chambre des Secrets était née.


	2. La Salle Sur Demande

Archives personnelles

_Salazar s'est encore ridiculisé cet idiot. Et cette cruche de Rowena qui se sent toujours obligée de glousser devant lui ! Pathétique…_

_Me sens particulièrement bien ici, à l'abri dans mon bureau, loin de ces quatre catastrophes ambulantes._

Le premier directeur de Poudlard, Myrddin, se permit un petit rire. Franchement, que serait sa vie sans ce délicat plaisir qu'était la rédaction de ses archives personnelles – répliques non censurées des Archives Officielles de l'école qu'il tenait rigoureusement à jour pour les futurs directeurs.

_Ce nouvel épisode a eu lieu durant la nuit. Il a réveillé tout le château en hurlant au serpent. Enfin, à dire vrai, en sifflant au serpent mais on dit que c'est l'intention qui compte. Depuis cette histoire de Basilic, il ne dort plus. Non mais quel trouillard quand même !_

C'était un fait : depuis que Salazar Serpentard avait caché, par pur esprit de vengeance, le crapaud de son ami Godric Gryffondor dans le poulailler de l'école – créant ainsi sans le vouloir un Basilic dont il avait fallu se débarrasser – il avait perdu le sommeil.

Myrddin repoussa le tas de parchemins liés entre eux par une ficelle rouge élimée, qui constituait sa seule distraction valable, puis, comme à regret, il ouvrit un énorme ouvrage à la couverture de cuir poussiéreuse. Il avait pris soin de lancer un charme de poussière éternelle, précaution qui augmentait sans nul doute la crédibilité de son principal médium dans sa quête de la reconnaissance éternelle, dans la création dûment étudiée de la future légende qui devait auréoler son nom pour les siècles à venir. Myrddin n'en avait pas vraiment conscience mais, s'il avait été un super-héros, on l'aurait sans nul doute nommé « Mégaloman ».

Confortablement installé, sa meilleure plume à la main, il se mit au travail. Il s'en serait bien passé mais il devait également consigner les évènements, du moins leur version améliorée pour la postérité, de façon plus sérieuse. Il laissa la pointe imbibée d'encre noire courir sur le parchemin, artificiellement vieilli pour paraître plus authentique.

Archives Officielles

_En ce jour de grâce, le grand Myrddin veille plus que jamais sur la plus grande école de sorcellerie de tous les temps et ses insignifiants, mais attachants, occupants. Aucun événement fâcheux n'est venu troubler la quiétude du plus magnifique des châteaux, conçu sur les plans et par la volonté du premier Directeur, sus-nommé Myrddin, dit Le Grand._

Notre barbu releva un instant sa plume, en mordilla le bout dans sa concentration, relut son paragraphe attentivement puis se permit un franc sourire : voilà qui était bien ! Il faudrait qu'il pense, à l'occasion, à dire quelques mots pour crédibiliser son histoire à dormir debout au sujet de la tyrannie de Salazar-Serpentard-le-sorcier-maléfique-qui-avait-introduit-un-monstre-dans-le-château ! La vengeance avait parfois – souvent – du bon.

Vendre l'Histoire romancée de Poudlard aux générations futures demandait du travail et de la ténacité Myrddin savait sacrifier du temps et de l'énergie au marketing.

Le vénérable vieillard prit un bonbon au citron – maudite malédiction ! – et le suçota tranquillement. Qu'il était agréable de tenir les ficelles, de modeler le futur à sa guise ! Si Myrddin avait su que quelques mille ans plus tard personne ne connaitrait son nom, il se serait probablement étranglé avec sa propre barbe, qu'il détestait d'ailleurs. Mais ne troublons pas son auto-satisfaction chronique, rire de lui est bien plus amusant.

Alors qu'il se noyait dans le reflet doré qu'il avait de sa propre intelligence, un bruit sourd attira son attention. Qu'est ce que ses quatre assistants avaient encore pu trouver comme idée pour détruire le château ? L'air soudain bien moins satisfait et bien plus vieux, il se leva, courbé et anxieux, et se dirigea vers la porte. Finie la douce quiétude, terminée la séance d'auto-congratulation. Le château devait rester debout encore un millénaire au moins c'était la preuve de sa grandeur, il devait le préserver ! Comme chaque jour depuis sa création…

Le bureau circulaire retomba alors dans l'immobilité qui était la sienne sans la présence de son occupant habituel. La pénombre allongea les objets, la poussière dansa sans plus de distraction.

Archives personnelles

_Suis complètement furieux ! Non mais qui m'a collé des imbéciles pareils ! Mais qu'ai-je fait mon Dieu, c'est à dire Moi-Même, pour mériter ça ?_

Soufflant comme un bœuf, rouge de colère et d'indignation, Myrddin s'accorda un instant pour reprendre son calme. Une fois cela fait, il décida que, dans un souci de relecture future – il fallait toujours penser aux longues soirées d'hiver où la lecture d'une anecdote comme celle-là pouvait s'avérer stimulante pour ses zygomatiques – il se devait de relater l'évènement.

_Godric, ce grand couillon, n'a toujours pas digéré la mort de Grévor, son fichu crapaud. Non statisfait des terreurs nocturnes que cette histoire a provoqué chez le responsable de cette disparition prématurée, il a fallu qu'il décide de se venger._

Le souvenir du grand boum de la veille effleura délicatement sa mémoire et le vieux sorcier enragea un peu plus. Non mais vraiment !

_Alors qu'un Salazar passablement ailleurs à cause de ses insomnies était en train de préparer une potion de Bouillote Perpétuelle – Helga avait critiqué le teint de Rowena qui avait alors mis en cause les courants d'airs glacés de sa tour – une odeur épouvantablement entêtante de pâte d'amande avait envahie ses cachots. Ne pouvant lutter plus longtemps, le plus gourmand des quatre idiots que j'ai eu le malheur de choisir pour m'assister dans ma Grandeur, a abandonné là son chaudron fumant._

Myrddin sentait encore la grossière fragrance que Godric avait répandue partout la veille dans son inconscience proverbiale cela brouillait encore la douce saveur citronnée de ses bonbons préférés. Rowena, sans doute dans l'idée d'aller émoustiller son précieux Salazar, avait alors trouvé le chaudron à l'abandon. Soucieuse de plaire à son aimé, elle s'était mise à touiller fébrilement, relevant ses manches pour ne pas tâcher son corset – Sal' pouvait bien être mignon : ce corset était parfait comme aucun homme ne le serait jamais ! C'est alors qu'elle avait vu apparaître, en une longue ligne aérienne, toute une série d'ingrédients pour potion qui se dirigeaient visiblement vers ledit chaudron.

Pendant ce temps, littéralement hypnotisé, Salazar en personne léchait le mur des toilettes, consciencieusement, n'en perdant pas une miette. Dire qu'il était censé être malin, Myrddin pouffa bêtement, surpris lui-même de cette réaction si peu digne. Il devait bien avouer que les observer en restant invisible était parfois distrayant.

Alors qu'il consignait tout cela dans son parchemin parfumé – citron bien sûr, what else ? – il sentait l'apaisement l'envahir alors que les mots le quittaient.

_Je pense que je me souviendrais toujours de la tête que fit Rowena quand le chaudron explosa littéralement ! La cerise sur le gâteau fut, comme toujours, la remarque acide que se permit Helga devant le spectacle qu'affichait son amie couverte de choses plus infâmes les unes que les autres, sans compter l'odeur pestilentielle. Dire qu'elles se disent meilleures amies, laissez-moi rire !_ _Quand je pense que ce n'était même pas une potion importante ou compliquée, vraiment Godric, ta cervelle de moineau ne cesse de repousser chaque jour un peu plus les murs de ta bêtise. Tu parles d'une vengeance ! Le courage ne fait pas tout mon garçon._

Rasséréné par sa séance quotidienne de commérages, le Directeur décida de profiter du reste de sa bougie pour rédiger son paragraphe publicitaire du jour.

Archives officielles

_En ce nouveau jour de grâce que le Grand Myrddin nous accorde, le terrible Salazar Serpentard, sorcier maléfique dont nous avons relaté les méfaits antérieurement, a fait parler de lui. Dans son immense noirceur…_

Myrddin dû brutalement retirer la pointe de sa plume du beau papier que contenait le livre d'Archives sous peine d'y laisser une tâche malvenue. Il ne parvenait jamais à évoquer « Salazar le Terrible », personnage de son invention, sans rire jusqu'aux larmes à la simple comparaison avec son homonyme réel. Vraiment, il s'agissait là de son meilleur coup ! Lui mettre sur le dos l'affaire du Basilic brillant !

…_il tenta ce jour d'anéantir le château. Furieux quant à sa querelle avec le jeune Godric…_

Il se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à donner le beau rôle à ce grand bêta, un de ces trop nombreux moments d'indulgence sans doute.

…_, il plaça une bombe magique dans le château. Sans Myrddin Le Grand, il n'en fut resté que des gravats. Malheureusement, quelque servante fut atteinte, bien que superficiellement._

Voilà bien un mot qui qualifiait parfaitement cette cruche de Rowena ! Allez, s'encouragea Myrddin,il ne reste plus qu'à faire intervenir Helga et ce sera une retranscription sans fautes.

_Comme en tout temps troublé, la foule, rustre et ignorante, laissa courir sa langue cruelle pour salir un peu plus l'événement de ses méchants commentaires. Myrddin lui pardonne puisque c'est lui qui sait._

Voilà qui fera l'affaire ! Content de lui, Myrddin décida qu'il pouvait enfin aller se coucher. Avec précautions, il glissa les précieux parchemins sous son bureau.

La schizophrénique séance de mise à jour quotidienne des archives jumelles aurait ainsi pu durer jusqu'à la fin de Myrddin lui-même. Seulement, non content de se tromper lourdement sur sa propre postérité – inexistante contrairement à celle de ceux qui allaient devenir les Fondateurs – Myrddin se fourvoyait également en se pensant hors de danger. Mais ne mettons pas la charrette avant les hypogriffes.

En ce doux matin du joli mois de Mai, le vrai fondateur de Poudlard s'admirait devant le miroir du Risèd. Bien sûr, il se trouvait parfaitement comme il le désirait Myrddin mettait toujours tout en œuvre pour être satisfait. Sifflotant – ne pas penser si tôt à Salazar, ne pas penser si tôt à Salazar – il attrapa un bonbon au citron, et sortit de son bureau. Le pénible, mais non-négociable, ballet du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle allait pouvoir commencer.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas petit déjeuner, non, mais devoir tenir son rôle de papi gâteau attentionné devenait chaque jour plus compliqué. Assister en souriant de façon bienveillante au défilé de mesquineries d'Helga et Rowena passait encore, mais voir chaque matin Salazar tirer une tête de six pieds de long face à sa tasse d'hypocras ou, pire encore, Godric toujours – toujours – de bonne humeur était proprement insupportable.

Il était bon acteur, certes, mais certaines scènes manquaient par trop de réalisme pour tenir la route, nom d'un quatuor à cornes !

Archives personnelles

_Je sens que je vais devoir espionner un peu, un fort potentiel comique est en suspend au dessus de la tête des quatre imbéciles. Ouvre l'œil Myrddin ! Helga, soucieuse de plaire à Godric, a voulu lui racheter un crapaud._

Toujours aussi attentionnée ma petite Helga, dommage que tu perdes toute commune mesure dès que ton « amie » est dans le coin. Myrddin repensa au petit déjeuner qui avait eu lieu le matin même. Encore bouffie de sommeil, Helga, la réaliste Helga, avait trouvé le moyen d'éclater en sanglots lorsqu'une Rowena, dévorant ses œufs d'une manière très peu digne comme à son habitude, lui avait soufflé, avec un air faussement contrit qui hérissait encore notre vénérable Directeur, que la couleur de ses souliers jurait affreusement avec celle de la nappe soigneusement étalée sur la table.

_L'animal a été placé sur le lit de ce dernier, en guise de cadeau certainement. Mais, alors que je me dirigeais vers le dortoir des garçons pour mettre la dose hebdomadaire de poil à gratter – entre autre – entre leurs draps, j'ai surpris Salazar extatique, le grotesque animal déjà dans sa main._

Qu'est-ce-que Godric pouvait bien trouver à tous ces crapauds ? Voilà un mystère qui intriguait fortement Myrddin, et les douze propriétés du sang de mandragore pouvaient bien se rhabiller ! Il toussota, toujours rester digne, on ne pouvait jamais savoir si on était observé, vigilance constante – tient, ça sonnait bien comme maxime ça.

_Bref, j'ai vu le bêta n°2 emporter le stupide crapaud du bêta n°1. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre._

Nul doute que ces quatre là, et il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une sorte de talent, pouvaient engendrer une panique aussi énorme que cet évènement semblait insignifiant.

Le soleil étant couché depuis un certain temps, Myrddin décida de s'activer et de remplir la page du jour de son projet de communication.

Archives Officielles

_En ce jour béni par l'honorable Myrddin, une aura bienveillante veille sur le château, à l'écoute de chacun. Quelques habitants anonymes ont souhaité s'offrir des présents mais un brigand semble rôder. En effet, alors que Myrddin Le Grand s'assurait du bon confort régnant dans les appartements de ses sujets, il assista à un épouvantable vol. Bien sûr, rien de grave ne saurait arriver en Sa présence et il veillera aux conséquences, s'assurant que les coupables soient punis, mais restant miséricordieux dans sa grande sagesse._

Le grand sage se mordait la lèvre, pas très satisfait de cette nouvelle entrée qui sonnait un peu faux. Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas toujours être parfaitement parfait. Ce sentiment désagréable ne le quittant pas, il décida d'aller se contempler quelques instants dans son miroir, en guise de traitement.

Sa contemplation consommée, notre Narcisse à barbe sortit de son bureau dans la ferme intention d'aller réclamer une tarte au citron meringuée – celle dont il avait inventé la recette – aux cuisines. Parce qu'il le valait bien.

Le bureau retrouva donc son calme. Mais pas pour très longtemps. En effet, à peine quelques minutes après la sortie de notre égocentrique préféré, une tête, bien plus jeune, fit son apparition dans l'espace laissé par la porte entrebâillée. Godric. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

Petit, petit, petit petit… viens par là petit crapaud.

Après avoir évalué l'absence de celui qui, pour l'instant encore, était son mentor, le jeune homme se décida à entrer entièrement.

Mais où a-t-il pu cacher ce pauvre animal ? Tu me le paieras Sal' !

Pourtant, Helga lui avait assuré qu'elle l'avait posé sur son lit, nul doute que Salazar était responsable, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Encombré par ses larges épaules, il entreprit un fouillage en règle du bureau : quitte à être pris autant que ce soit en étant efficace ! Alors qu'il inspectait la masse de documents visiblement dissimulée sous le bureau, il tomba sur un gros livre poussiéreux.

— Qu'est-ce-que le directeur peut bien faire avec un truc qui a l'air aussi ennuyeux ?

Décidant de répondre lui-même à sa question, il décida de l'ouvrir – Godric ouvrant un livre, comme quoi, tout arrive ! – et d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Alors que ce qui semblait être des archives, mais qui concernait visiblement une autre école – idiot – apparaissait sous ses yeux, une sorte de tas de parchemins reliés par une ficelle tomba sur ses genoux.

Bien qu'un peu limité, Godric n'eut qu'à lire quelques lignes pour réviser fondamentalement l'opinion qu'il avait de son grand-père de cœur. Alors qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux, indigné, un bruit de pas résonna depuis l'escalier en colimaçon. Il eut tout juste le temps de rejeter le tas de parchemin et de bondir sur ses deux jambes. Myrddin entra, visiblement surpris de le trouver là.

— Godric, mon garçon, que fais-tu là ? Tu me cherchais peut-être ? demanda le vieillard, s'efforçant d'imprimer sur son visage le sourire bienveillant qu'il avait travaillé tant d'années au petit déjeuner.

— Heu…non papi…heu oui Directeur…heu…je veux dire…

Toujours aussi éloquent celui-là… Myrddin devint soupçonneux, Godric n'avait jamais su mentir et il était visiblement mal à l'aise il y avait strangulot sous roche. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur l'élément qui lui échappait visiblement, le directeur aperçut soudain une petite cordelette rouge qui dépassait de sous son bureau. En un éclair, il comprit le petit chenapan allait le lui payer !

Il regarda Godric et ses larges épaules disparaître tous trois, maladroitement, puis se jeta sur ses précieuses archives. Des années de commérages dévoilées ! Toute sa vie foutue en l'air à cause d'un stupide assistant batraciophile ! Réfléchis Myrddin !

Après des heures d'intenses débats, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : les parchemins devaient disparaître. Aucune chance pour que cet idiot tienne sa langue. Aucune chance pour que les quatre incapables ne lancent pas une offensive pour mettre la main dessus. Il ne pouvait pas ruiner sa réputation aussi bêtement. Il ne pouvait compter que sur l'absence de preuves pour discréditer le courageux simplet auprès de ses petits camarades.

Parfois, c'était aussi ça le génie : le sens du sacrifice. Pour la postérité. Une dernière fois, il trempa sa plume spéciale dans l'encre violette.

Archives personnelles

_Ce soir, je dois renoncer à mon passe-temps favori. Que n'ai-je point enduré pour mériter qu'on me retire le seul plaisir qu'il me restait encore, l'art subtil, délicat et mordant de consigner les ragots, de sublimer les commérages, d'entériner les mesquineries ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'on élimine de la surface de la terre chaque citronnier pour que la vie ne vaille plus la peine d'être vécue. _

_Ci-gît, la vraie histoire de Poudlard, celle qui ne cachait rien. __Agrumae__ Amen._

Intéressant ce toc avec _Agrumae_, il fallait qu'il pense à l'étudier ultérieurement. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la psychologie.

La larme à l'œil et le bonbon au citron entre les lèvres, Myrddin attendit que la nuit fût bien avancée pour sortir discrètement. Il erra un moment, cherchant où cacher son précieux recueil, n'ayant pas le courage de simplement le détruire. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander, même à un grand homme.

Au bout d'un certain temps qu'il ne sut évaluer, il décida d'interrompre sa déambulation erratique et de s'immobiliser un peu pour faire le point. Mais rien ne vint, il ne pouvait sentir que le vide inhabituel dans son génial cerveau.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, son attention glissa vers un tableau qui se trouvait là. Un sorcier grotesque cherchait visiblement, absurde tentative, à apprendre la danse classique à une horde de trolls à l'air plus idiot les uns que les autres. Il se souvint d'avoir déjà vu ce tableau, il devait être au septième étage.

Peut-être les trolls l'inspirèrent-il, ou bien son génie refit-il surface ? Toujours est-il que la solution lui apparut soudain. Puisqu'il n'avait pas de cachette pour son livre, il n'avait qu'à en faire une sur-mesure. Après tout, rien en ce bas monde n'était hors de portée de sa grandeur.

Il n'avait qu'à invoquer l'incantation dite « sur-mesure » que Balthazar, son oncle – un peu pingre par ailleurs – avait inventée. Il se concentra sur l'idée d'une pièce qui répondrait à sa demande, passant et repassant devant le tableau dans son excitation, puis il fit tournoyer sa baguette en un mouvement complexe tout en prononçant distinctement : _cubiculum on ipsum… pro celare_. Ouf, il avait bien cru que la fin de sa phrase ne lui viendrait jamais. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que la deuxième partie de l'incantation n'avait pas été prise en compte. Ceci dit, ça ne changeait pas grand chose, ça généralisait juste un peu le concept. Au lieu d'une pièce sur demande pour cacher des choses, il avait obtenu une simple pièce sur demande. Nuance qui ne changeait rien dans le fond, du moins à cette époque mais c'est une autre histoire.

Une porte apparut enfin. Fébrile, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une immense pièce, entièrement vide. Il entra et avança droit devant un certains temps avant de déposer son précieux objet compromettant, considérant qu'il s'était assez éloigné de la porte. Un peu ému, il fit alors demi-tour et ressortit.

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, Myrddin se félicita pour son génie. C'était sûr cette fois, il passerait à la postérité ! Se sentant l'humeur à la métaphore il se compara à sa toute nouvelle création. Tout comme cette Salle sur Demande : il était extraordinaire et génial !

Tout comme cette Salle sur Demande : il restera inconnu de la plupart. Gageons qu'il rira jaune – citron !

_N/A : Et voilà, à bientôt pour une autre révélation sur la véritable histoire de Poudlard ! Myrrdin soit avec vous, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, il ne vit plus que pour ça._


End file.
